Misfits
by PassionWriter101
Summary: "Our life isn't over, Nicole. We're still the Garcia-Colace twins, that will never change. A new challenge is ahead of us and we'll make it our bitch like we do everyone and everything else. Marshall High isn't ready for us!" Rated for language and suggestive themes. AU!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: I own no one but my original characters. This is purely fiction. Don't sue me!

**Summary**: "Our life isn't over, Nicole. We're still the Garcia-Colace twins, that will never change. A new challenge is ahead of us and we'll make it our bitch like we do everyone and everything else. Marshall High isn't ready for us!" Rated for language and suggestive themes. AU!

Misfits

_"That's a forty minute drive!" The flustered seventeen year old exclaimed. "Mom!?" The brunette cried, turning to her mother for help. The older woman just threw her hands up, letting her dramatic daughter know she didn't have her help. _

_Nicole flopped down the couch beside her sister. Tears had already welled up in her big brown eyes, and to show her parents how upset she was, she crossed her arms in defiance, tapping a perfectly pedicured foot on the hardwood floor._

_"It's not fair!"_

_"What's not fair, Nicole, is you taking road trips down to San Diego without mine or you mothers knowledge."_

_"Even if I asked you wouldn't let me go." She cried, hiccuping for added affect._

_"You're damn right I wouldn't have let you go," Her father boomed. "You're seventeen, Nicole! To young to be chasing after a twenty year old man."_

_"We've been together for three years now, you know that. Besides, I'll be eighteen in three months."_

_"And you'll still be living under my roof, and until you're not I'm calling the shots! And don't think I've forgotten about you." He said, turning his attention to Brianna, who'd been quiet the whole time. "Brie Mode, what the fuck is that?"_

_Biranna lowered her head. "Just a nickname."_

_"A nickname, huh? You're really gonna sit here and lie to me?"_

_Brianna shook her head, her eyes welling up just as her sisters had moments ago. "When I drink, I get a little crazy. That's where the name came from."_

_Jon sighed, he was more then disappointed in his daughters. They had turned Scottsdale on its head this summer and not with the usual teenage fun. He knew his daughters were no angels, they were bad enough on their own, but they didn't need anymore encouragement, which is why he was taking such extreme measures._

_"Here's how this is gonna work," He started, sitting down on the dark cherry wood table in front of the twins. Their mother, Kathy, moving to flank his right side. "No social media, no credit cards..."_

"I can't have or attend any parties for three months," Nicole said, stabbing her fork in a thick piece of grilled chicken. "Plus he took away my car, can you believe that? Now I'm forced to ride around in Brianna's hideous Prius. Such a downgrade from my Rover, I miss her already!" She whined.

"You can always walk." Brie said, talking a long sip of her iced tea.

Nicole huffed. "But that's not the worst part." She sat her fork down, wiping her hands on her napkin. "He's making us transfer."

"What?!" A bleach blonde screeched.

Nicole nodded.

A caramel skinned girl with ombre hair spoke.

"I hope you're not going to River North, girl, you know they're our rival."

Nicole shook her head back and forth. "Worse then River North."

"Wright?" The blonde asked.

Brie rolled her eyes. "That's a middle school, Summer."

"OK, enough with the guessing game, just tell us already." Another blonde spoke.

Nicole sighed dramaticlly. "Marshall High."

The table was stunned into silence, looks of shock and what looked liked pity passed between the five friends.

"It was nice knowing you girls."

"Nattie!" Summer scolded.

"What? They're going to get eaten alive over there. Those kids are savages."

"She's right, y'all might want to start carrying a shank."

"Awesome tip, Cam, don't listen to them, it's different, but like here you'll be the talk of the school and everyone will want you be your friend."

Brie smiled. "Thanks, Summer."

"It can't be _that _bad," Nicole said. "Can it?"

"Oh girl," Cameron started, flipping her hair over should. "You don't even know the half."

* * *

><p>"I'm not going." Nicole stated, her tone final.<p>

"When did you start turning down shopping trips?" Her mom asked.

"Since I learned you were sending me to a school full of juvenile delinquents. No since in buying new shit, they'll just end up jacking me for it."

"Watch your language, Nicole." Her mother said firmly. "Why are you having such a hard time with this, this is your last year of high school, ten months and it's all over."

"Ten months too long." Nicole huffed. "Mommy," She whined. "I can't be the prom Queen of Marshall High, me, Nicole Garcia-Colace, was destined to be the prom Queen of River West, _the_, River S. West."

"Well I'm sorry, but that's just not gonna happen. Brianna, who needs to get her butt down here," Their mother said loudly towards the stairs. "Seems to be fine with it."

"That's because she's weird, she might actually fit in for once. They're just not my kind of people, Mommy!"

Well, baby, its time you learn some people skills. Brianna, get your butt down here and lets go!"

Nicole sighed. "Fine, since you and Dad want to abuse me, I'll abuse your credit card. Can we stop at Louis Vuitton first?" She asked, snatching her classic monogram Speedy Thirty form the counter. "Brianna! Shopping awaits us, lets go!"

* * *

><p>"You think we can talk mom into a salon visit?" Brie asked, combing through a pile of designer jeans.<p>

"Maybe, but you have to ask, I think she's had it up to here with me." Nicole said raisng her hand above her head. "Hey, are you really not bothered about changing schools?"

Brie shrugged. "Of course, but Mom and Dad aren't gonna change their mind so there's no since in whining." She said, giving her sister a knowing look.

Nicole rolled her eyes. "Whatever."

"It can't be that bad, Nicole."

"Cam said we'll have to carry a shank."

Brie giggled. "You know she was just being dramatic, kind of like you. We have each others backs, right?"

Nicole nodded. "Always."

"Then there's nothing to worry about."

"Yeah, but I had everything planned out. I was gonna win prom Queen, you were gonna be runner up - "

"Thanks a lot, Nicole."

"You know it's true," Nicole lifted a top to her chest, Brie shook her head so Nicole tossed it. "I can't believe you're not upset about this, Brie! I won't win best dressed, you won't win most likely to succeed. You get that we're no longer captains of the soccer team, right?"

Brie sighed, sifting through a rack of dresses, stopping when one caught her eye. She pulled the long sleeve mahogany dress for Nikki to see.

"No."

"You have horrible taste." Brie told her, draping the dress over her arm. "Our life isn't over, Nicole. We're still the Garcia-Colace twins, that will never change. A new challenge is ahead of us and we'll make it our bitch like we do everyone and everything else. Marshall High isn't ready for us!"

Nicole smirked. "I wish you were like this all the time."

"You of all people should know that being a bitch is tiring." Brie said, bumping shoulders with her sister.

"It's a way of life." Nikki quipped.

* * *

><p>Nikki looked around her room. It was littered with shopping bags from some of the top designers in the country, a fresh manipedi adorned her hands and feet and her hair was freshly highlighted with a dark blond color. Being punished hadn't been so bad after all. Though she had been treated today, there was one thing she was missing severely; her phone.

It was her life line, it kept her in the loop and without her phone she was nothing. She hadn't tweeted or posted a selfie to instagram in two days, _two _days. She had gotten so many cute things from her shopping trip that she wanted to brag about. Life wasn't fair.

* * *

><p>Brie ran a hand through her new do, the angled bob framed her face perfectly. She moved into her bedroom, pushing some bags out of her way as she went. She collapsed on the Queen sized bed in the middle of the room, looking up at the skylight above her bed. Unlike her sister she wasn't too pressed about the impending transfer. A new start in a new place would do them some good, especially, Nicole.<p>

Though, she would miss representing The River West Gophers in the soccer tournament. She was hands down the best soccer player her school had ever seen, she'd won athlete of the year the last three years. She could only hope Marshall's athletic department wasn't lacking. Her life was on the field, that is where _she_ made her name.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note<strong>: I've been wanting to do an AU High School fic for so long and I finally got it down. I really look forward to writng this. Let me know if you like it too! **Review Please!**

XOXO Leslie


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**: I own no one but my original characters. This is purely fiction. Don't sue me!

**Summary**: "Our life isn't over, Nicole. We're still the Garcia-Colace twins, that will never change. A new challange is ahead of us and we'll make it our bitch like we do everyone and everything else. Marshall High isn't ready for us!" Rated for language and suggestive themes. AU!

Misfits

Brie pulled herself up so her back rested against her sisters cushioned headboard. She thumbed through her iPad, occasionally looking up to watch her sister run around the room like a chicken with her head cut off. They started their first day of school tomorrow, and of course Nikki wanted to look her best, so she recruited Brie to help her pick out the perfect outfit.

"Sexy Soho, or Country Chic?"

Brie lifted her eyes, her brown orbs roaming over the two outfit choices her sister laid on the bed. The first, was a white cotton v-neck, paired with ripped boyfriend jeans and a pair of black Steve Madden pumps. The second choice consisted of a cream Free People knee length dress, Gold Jimmy Choo wedges and a cream beach hat.

Brie pointed to the jeans and tee. Nikki rolled her eyes. "Of course you picked that one. I want to make a statement." She said, picking up the dress and holding it to her body.

"And what statement would that be? That you're a whore?"

"Brianna!" Nikki excliamed, chucking a wedge in her direction. Brie giggled, dodging the shoe effortlessly. "You're such a bitch."

"Kidding."

Nikki threw the dress she was holding aside before climbing into bed, parking herself right beside her sister. The buxom twin rested her chin on Brie's shoulder, looking down at the iPad that was in her lap.

Brie thumbed through Summer's instagram. Tonight the blonde was hosting her annual back to school bonfire, one the twins attended every year; up until now, that is. Nikki groaned, everyone looked to be having a good time, and_without _her. That sucked. She flipped her hair over her shoulder before sliding off the bed.

"It looks lame."

Brie snickered. "You're only saying that because Queen Nikki isn't there to hog all the attention." Nikki shrugged, placing her dress on a wooden hanger. "We can have our own bonfire, we have a fire pit too; plus our pool is bigger."

Nikki rolled her eyes. "That's the saddest bonfire I've ever heard of. No thanks"

"Well, forget you too." Brie said sliding off the bed, iPad in hand. "See ya."

* * *

><p>Nikki walked into the large kitchen, her long red sun dress flowing behind her. She plopped herself down on one of the bar stools, stealing a slice of cucumber form the cutting board.<p>

"How's my baby doing?" Her mother asked, peeling another cucumber to slice.

Nikki shrugged.

"Don't tell me you're still upset."

Nikki shrugged again.

"Nicole." Her mother said sternly.

Nikki sighed. "Mom, I don't want to do this." She said, collapsing onto the cool marble of counter top. Nikki lifted her head, poking her bottom lip out. "Don't make me go, I can get home schooled."

"Yeah, that's not happening. Nicole, you'll be fine."

Nikki lifted her head, sitting up straight and crossing her arms over her chest.

"Where's my confident "Bella" at?" She asked, using one of the pet names she had for the twins'. "The one who looks fear right in the eye? The one that walks around with her head so high she catches a nose bleed?"

Nikki broke her bravado, giving her mom a small smile. She flipped her hair over her shoulder, telling her mom, "I'm right here."

Kathy shook her head. "I can't tell. You know, I feel a fault for a lot of this. Your father and I have spoiled you girls' rotten and you, more then Brie, have come to be the girls who live by a certain standard. The real world isn't like that, baby. No one cares about your hundred dollar manicure or your Prada sunglasses. You present to everyone you meet as this put together person who likes to match her shoes to her purse. Not a lot of people know you have a three point six GPA. Not a lot of people know you're an outstanding soccer player, Nicole, your whole being is a fabricated front you've put on."

Nikki shrugged, lowering her head.

"And it's OK to like and have nice things, go vacation to nice places and hang with people who are just like you. But, baby, life is so much more then this bubble you father and I have raised you in. Most people won't care about your last name, how much money you have or any of that other stuff. They're gonna look past all that and dig for you and if you give them Bitchy Nicole, don't expect them to grovel at your feet. Going to Marshall is a big opportunity to remove that mask you wear. Show them how charming you can be, not by the flutter of your eyelashes, but by the flick of that sharp tongue you have."

Nikki frowned. "Mom, did you just remix Dr. Martian Luther King's "I Have A Dream" speech?"

Kathy smiled. "See how smart you are.

* * *

><p>Brie leaned against the frame of her fathers open office door, knocking on the wood softly. He lifted his gaze from the papers he was sorting, giving his daughter a smile as she strolled into the office, taking a seat in the black leather chair that sat in front of his mirror framed desk.<p>

"What can I do for you, my love?"

Brie crossed her legs Indian style in the chair, pulling as much of her short hair as she could into a ponytail at the base of her neck.

"I want to talk."

Jon set his papers down, pulling his wire rimmed glasses from his face. "About?"

"I'm not mad that you're making us change schools. At least not anymore; that's only until I find out if they have a soccer team, but that's subject to change." Jon only chuckled at that. "I think it'll do us some good, especially, Nicole." Her father couldn't agree more. "Can I ask you something?"

"Of course."

"Daddy, are - are you disappointed in me?"

Jon leaned back in his chair, folding his arms in his lap.

"I'm disappointed in the choices you've made over these last few weeks, yes, but you've done nothing to break my heart. Your mother and I have the greatest confidence in you, Brianna. I wasn't born last night, and despite what you and your sister think, I use to be a teenager also. I know how cliques work and what goes down at parties. I know there's drugs, sex and alcohol, but what I didn't expect was for you to openly express your involvement in one of those three things. Brie Mode - it's ridicules, you're seventeen. You know, liver cancer is a real thing." He told her. Brie lowered her head at that. "I don't want you to create a problem that will hinder your very bright future. You worked too hard. I expect the best out of you and your sister, both. I'd like to think your mom and I raised you better, with at least a little bit of sense, enough not to give yourself away."

Brie picked at a loose string on her black leggings.

"I never thought about it that way, I was just having fun."

"Too much fun can lead you into a world of trouble, Love." He shook his head. " I don't want that for you or your sister.I don't want to treat you girls' like you're children, but I can't trust either of you."

"Will you ever trust us again?"

"You have to prove to me I can."

Brie sighed, poking out her bottom lip. "You still love me?"

"Of course," Jon chuckled, rising from his seat and moving around his desk. He pulled Brie up by her arm, draping his tanned arm around her neck. "You're my superstar, I'll always love you, and that brat you call a sister." Brie giggled as they walked down the hall towards the wooden staircase. "And you're in luck, Marshall High does have a soccer team, so there's no reason to be mad."

Brie smiled at that. "So I have something to look forward too after all."

"You're gonna rock that field, I know it." He said, placing a kiss on top of Brie's head. "Now let's go se what your mom whipped up for dinner."

* * *

><p>"Spit it out already." Jon said, dropping his fork on his plate, directing his attention to his daughter who was fidgeting in her seat.<p>

Nikki wiped her hands on her napkin before speaking.

"I know you took my car away, and for good reason," She added. "But, Daddy, please don't make me roll up to our first day of school in Brianna's dinky Prius. I beg of you, we might get mistaken for one of the teachers, and honestly I don't look a day over twenty one."

Kathy could only shake of head at her daughter, trying her best to stifle a giggle that was making its way up her throat.

Jon sighed, running a hand over his head.

"Daddy, please, do you know how many tickets Brie has hidden from you?"

"Nicole!" Brie gasped, mouth wide open. She gave a sister a hard stare before turning to her father. "Daddy, I swear it was only two."

"More like five." Nikki mumbled.

Jon sighed, looking to his wife, who only gave him a shrug and told him, "Remember, I'm _too_ lenient." Jon rolled his eyes at his wife. He took a sip of iced tea before speaking.

"Fine."

Nikki giggled, clapping her hands together. "Thank you, Daddy."

"But that means I take your keys." He said looking at Brie, who only shrugged. "They best way to keep up with you two is to have you guys' together at all times."

"And if I'm not pushing it, I -"

"You are." Kathy told her daughter.

Nikki shrugged, looking over to her sister.

"It was worth a try."

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note<strong>: They start their first day of school in the next chapter. I hope everyone has a happy and safe Holiday! Thanks for all your support. **Review Please!**

XOXO Leslie


End file.
